Dancing into the Night
by The Psychotic Cherry Blossom
Summary: Hello Gypsy, meet the Prince, you're future husband.....WHAT!
1. Chapter 1

Her feet hit the ground softly, but firmly. She kept time to the music with her hands. She had fire in her soul.

He knew this was the girl tha could save him from his own personal hell. She began to dance as the guitars joined into the melody.

She spun and waved her hands in enjoyment as her long navy hair whirled around her.

She was a gypsy, and he the prince who had stumbled into their camp. Yet he was entranced.

The gypsy's red skirt flew around her legs. Bells on her feet chimed with every step she took. Her white eyes flitted with enjoyment as she danced on into the night. The gathering watched her almost as intently as he did. The devil himself couldn't have stolen this perfect moment from him.

The music stopped and she held her final pose.

Then the entire community clapped as she took a bow and looked straight into the princes eyes. Hers were clear lavender, while his a skylight blue. A faint pink dusted her cheeks as she looked. Then she tentativly smiled and disappeared...

This is the story of how a prince fell in love with a common gypsy girl...

**

* * *

**

This is another concept of mine that I would like you guys to give comments on. I know I haven't wrote many chapters for the others yet but I'm trying. I have a lot to do right now and finding my writers mind is a little difficult right now. One of my freinds asked me to make a naruhina for her so this is what comes from it. Please tell me how you guys like it cause if it isn't good enough for you guys then there is no way in the three plains that I would show it to her. So please give me your honest opinion.

The Psychotic Cherry Blossom


	2. Meet the girls and their freinds

**This is the end link for a youtube song that inspired this prt of the story. /watch?vByhVFSZA14M&NR1**

* * *

A young gypsy girl was out running through the feilds beside their camp. She had a little tiger cub running along with her.

The little girls name was Hinata and her one and only freind was the little cub named Sora. She thought it was a good name for the little cub cus 'Hinata' means a place under the sun, and 'Sora' means sky. Her parents laughed when she told them why she named the cub that.

Hinata ran down through the feild to the brook where many butterflies and dragonflies wizzed around her head. She stuck a finger out and a little robin landed on her finger.

"Hello birdy," her soft voice was a tinkling of bells. "Have you come to play with me and Sora today?" The little fledgling chirped and happily glided to the top of her head while she sat down. She loved all of the animals. They are the only ones that hung out with her. SHe wasn't from the gypsy village. She was adopted and didn't even know her last name. She was only lonely in the camp though.

Well, she did have one human freind. Her name was Sakura, and she was adopted too. The two little girls were like sisters and were so much alike. Yet they were different.

Hinata had lavender calming eyes, and Sakura's were a firey green. She had violet hair while Sakura had fresco pink. Speak of the devil, here came Sakura now with her little white tiger beside her. Hinata's freind Sora was a golden orange color.

"Hina-chan!" rang her friends voice. "Wanna play with the birds today?" she asked. The little girls took off down the brook.

Their world seemed so perfect, but trouble would befall them in only a couple years.

* * *

**Yes I know that it is miserably short but I needed to get some of my ideas down and still have time to sleep. It's 2:21 am right now and I have work today. I just updated Cherry Blossom Secret so check that out along with my other stories. I promise to write more as soon as I can. This is a good song to listen to. Here's the end half od the link, and its for youtube. /watch?vByhVFSZA14M&NR1 Just put that at the end. I always listen to music cause it inspires me through the feelings of the song. This is what I listened to for it.**


	3. AN

**I'm sorry people but all stories except Double Trouble are on hiatus. I need to finish that one for a friend so don't worry about it being me running out of ideas, because I didn't. I'll update the others when I have finished the story for my friend. Please be patient with me.**

**PCB**


End file.
